Eau de Parfum
by razmatazz3000
Summary: The aftermath of AJ and Karen's 'honeymoon'. Christian Cage x AJ Styles, Kurt Angle x Karen Angle. TNA fic, slash and het.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own any of these people. Or characters, personas, or whatever you wish to call them, I don't own them.

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay, so this takes place right after the 21st of February's Impact, the one where AJ and Karen went on that disgusting _slashless_ honeymoon? Yeah, _right_ after they finished their dumb honeymoon, this story takes place! Yay! Oh, and not only do the Angles appear more in this story than AJ or Christian, I made them somewhat of the good guys, too. Shoot me, I deserve to burn. Lulz.

Since my March test is nearing, I have to study. So I don't think I'll be able to write anything for a while. That makes me sad. Ugh. I hate studying.

* * *

**Eau de Parfum**

Everything was distorted.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, she face was flushed, and she was breathless. The rest of the world seemed to spin around and fade in a gradual blur as she leaned against the wall next to AJ's hotel room door, trying to put herself together. Willing herself to calm down, she took a long, deep breath and shakily exhaled.

"Karen, you look a little flustered there, you okay?" She ignored the question that had came from Jeremy Borash. She had barely noticed him and the cameras tonight, with AJ around.

Recalling their whole honeymoon night, she shook her head. '_It was nothing,_' she screamed in her head. '_Just a stupid fake honeymoon to make your husband jealous_.'

"Karen?" JB tried again, this time with a puzzled expression on his face. "Ka-"

Turning her head to look at the interviewer, she snapped, "I heard you the first time, Borash!"

"Oh." He looked a bit frightened by her sudden reply, and awkwardly asked, "Er, shouldn't you be going home? To Kurt?"

'_Fake honeymoon to make your husband jealous_,' she repeated it again to herself. '_Fake, not real_.'

"Look, just leave me alone! It's called privacy," she sneered, though it wasn't as spiteful as it normally would've been. "Go away. Now."

JB wasted no time in complying, as he urgently gestured for the camera crews to follow him as he disappeared into a hallway corridor.

Again, Karen slumped herself against the wall. She sighed.

She could _not_ be falling for AJ. It was AJ Styles, for God's sake! AJ Styles, who tried to impress her with crude candles and plastic flowers over steak n' gravy. AJ Styles, dumbass extraordinaire.

AJ Styles, the man who treated her much better than her _real_ husband.

Karen let out a low groan. She left AJ's door, going the same way JB and the camera crews went and walked into an elevator, intending to head to her own room. It was a deluxe suite on the higher floors, and one that she shared with Kurt.

She wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Preparing herself, she slid her keycard in and opened the door.

Almost immediately, Kurt sprang up from his position on the couch. "Where the hell were you?"

Keeping her expression stony, she simply replied, "Out and about."

"Oh, don't lie to me, Karen," he lowered his voice to a growl. "You were with that… that dumb redneck!"

"Don't call him that." Within the time that she had known AJ, this was the first time she had actually _defended _him. She felt her bottom lip quiver. What has gotten into her?

Oh, right. She's falling for AJ.

Kurt widened his eyes. "Holy shit! Look at you, what are you now ? His stupid caretaker? How the hell am I supposed to retain my title with you running around with that hillbilly, huh?"

"You're just…" Karen began, but the words wouldn't slip past her lips. What was she supposed to say? He was just a total asshole? He was just in her way?

No, he was just not jealous as he was supposed to be.

She kept her head held up high. "Now, obviously you don't want me here, so I'm leaving. To _AJ_, because he actually cares about me." She was repeating herself again. She said practically the same thing on the taping of Impact, earlier that night. Though, that wasn't to say that it didn't frustrate her any less.

She turned around before she could catch the flash of hurt in Kurt's eyes.

x

AJ stepped inside his hotel room, immediately undressing out of his clothes and chucking them aside. They practically _reeked_ of Chanel No. 5, after all the times Karen had put her arms around him tonight. That was not to say that he didn't enjoy it, because he did.

He just enjoyed Christian's perfumes more.

Except, Christian never really wore any perfumes, as he preferred to asphyxiate people with Axe and call himself 'polished'.

He allowed a small smile at the memory of his former lover. They had great moments in their relationship, and eventhough they weren't on the best of terms right now, AJ still missed him. But he had Karen now. Karen was… _great_. She was clearly beautiful, and AJ appreciated that. The other men at TNA appreciated that, too. Every day, as AJ went about in his work, he heard the covetous whispers of all the other men behind his back. They were angry. Angry for the fact that Karen was his.

AJ didn't really mind that. After all, he once belonged to someone too, a certain blonde Canadian, in fact…

At the mere thought of that, AJ quickly blinked and cleared his head away of all thoughts concerning Christian. After the horrible excuse for a breakup that they had, AJ had promised himself that he would forget about Christian.

If only he was that easy to erase. Truth be told, there was not a single thing about Christian that was forgettable. Not his perfect, full lips, not his striking eyes, not his _amazing_ personality, nothing.

Still half dressed, the brunette casually strode over to the window, peeking out from the fourth floor of his room.

Pushing it open and peering out, he quickly spotted a couple, both of them blondes, walking side by side towards the hotel. He smiled at the way the man had his arm possessively around the woman's shoulders.

He would've smiled wider if the man didn't look so familiar.

AJ squinted, trying to get a clearer view. His face paled. It was Christian.

With his wife.

x

"Stupid, chauvinist, egotistical little bastard!"

She had chanted the same thing repeatedly to herself on the ride down the elevator. Her mind was reeling with frantic thoughts, and all of them shouted to her, '_don't do this_,' but she paid attention to none of them.

If going on that honeymoon with AJ wasn't enough to make Kurt listen, she was going to take more drastic measures.

Hearing the familiar ping on the elevator, Karen stepped out. She had clearly remembered AJ's room number in her memory, and as she walked, her heels clicking against the marble floor, she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Just as she was nearing AJ's door, it swung open, and out came AJ looking distressed as ever.

"AJ, what's wrong?" She quickly asked, subtly inching closer to the man.

He paid no attention to her whatsoever, as his wide eyes were lifeless and glazed. He pushed past her, muttering, "Not now, Karen."

She would've grabbed his arm, his waist, anything to stop him, but she knew she couldn't. The look on his face was eerily familiar. He had the exact same expression during the first few days after he and Christian had separated.

He had told her everything, from the day they had their first kiss, to the day where AJ had decided that they weren't working out and ended it all. She had comforted him, told him that he was alright, and that he'd get over him.

Now, as it so seemed, Christian had found a way back into AJ's life somehow, and there was nothing Karen could do about it.

Wistfully, she watched as AJ began to walk away.

She didn't know how long she stood in the hallway, but judging by her now tired legs, it was quite a while. She frowned at how pathetic she was being, moping around at a hotel hallway, all by herself. Turning around, however, she was quite surprised to see Kurt, her husband, staring back at her with the same melancholic expression that she had.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, but her voice didn't quite match to the authoritative tone that she had planned.

Kurt stayed silent, instead choosing that moment to step forward towards her.

He stopped himself, just as he was practically a quarter of an inch away from her face. They locked eyes, and neither of them said a word as Kurt slipped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

Karen was, without a doubt, surprised. He hadn't held her like this since _forever. _It felt amazing to finally be this close with Kurt, him holding her the way he was supposed to from the start.

Feeling her return the embrace, Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry. We can work this out, together."

x

AJ quickly soared down the staircase, taking them three at a time, but not quite sure of what he intended to do. What would he say to Christian, anyway? 'You should've told me that you got back together with that blonde bitch?'

Bad idea.

'_I'll just see what they're doing and find out if they really are together again_,' he figured, though he dreaded to know the outcome.

He made his way into the hotel café, instantly spotting the two of them together at a small table intended for two. Maliciously, he thought, '_That seat should have been mine_.' After a few seconds, he reasoned, '_Well, it would've been mine if I hadn't kicked his ass for Kurt_.'

Just as AJ was practically talking to himself, Christian had looked up.

He instantly ducked behind a potted plant, hoping and praying to God that Christian hadn't noticed him. Unfortunately for AJ, as Christian had walked over in his direction, he was busted.

"Waiting for someone?" The older man questioned, leaning his shoulders back and cocking his head in amusement.

"I was…" AJ nervously looked around. At the sight of Denise, waiting patiently at the table, though, he berated, "How could you not tell me that you two were back together?"

Christian looked taken aback. "I didn't think it was any of your business, considering you've tried to take my head off a couple of times these days," he said. "Besides, we're not back together."

"Don't lie to me!" AJ hollered, poking Christian's chest. "I saw you two out there, with you wrapping your arms around her and all, I saw that! And I think I deserve to know what's going on!"

"Because?"

"Well, because…" AJ paused. He hadn't really thought of an answer to that question, other than 'Because I miss you.'

"You don't have a reason?" Christian sighed, a brief look on disappointment upon his face. "So, why are you here then?"

"Look, I just wanna know what's going on!" AJ exclaimed, probably quite louder than necessary. He lowered his voice, "Please?"

"Well, if you have to know, Princess, we're getting a divorce." The fact was stated by Christian so casually that AJ had almost thought he was joking.

That wasn't really a shocker. Christian and his wife had lived in separate houses for a few years now. Still, attempting to keep the happy edge off his voice, AJ tried to confirm, "You… you are?"

"Uh huh," the blonde nodded. "Should be finalized in half a year or so."

"And, you were putting your hands on her, because?"

"She did say she was cold…" Christian shrugged, and in the background AJ could see the skimpy outfit that Denise had decided on for the night. Even in the_ summer_, it would've been cold for her.

He didn't reply, as he had no idea what so say. In comparison to Christian, AJ was a nervous wreck.

"Anything you wanna let out, AJ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, like what?"

"Like, asking me if I want to get back together with you?"

AJ gasped, and tried to sound as incredulous as possible. "I don't want to get back together with you!"

Christian nodded, obviously not believing AJ's words. "Right. And the reason you come down here, all sweating, shaking, and freaking out about seeing me with someone else is because you _aren't_ jealous?"

"Oh God, shut up!" AJ groaned. "I can't help myself, okay? You're like… irresistible."

He looked smug. "I know, right? I mean, look at my arms, they're awesome, and…"

"Shut up," AJ interrupted, a grin forming in his face. "…and kiss me."

The next day, the Angles were having their breakfast inside the hotel. They were sipping their cups of coffee before AJ chose that moment to walk in. He gave them both a polite nod, as he walked towards the drink jugs.

Kurt and Karen both gave each other a look of confusion as they inhaled the unfamiliar scent that lingered around AJ.

Axe body spray.

**-the end.-**


End file.
